Expanding green
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: Gaara finally meets the girl of his dreams but everything seems to be tearing them apart. Kankuro is attracted to an eccentric brunette and Temari has fun with the shogi nerd, everything and anything can happen to the Suna siblings. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The red haired boy gazed at the bubble gum locks of the pink haired teen that just passed him by on the street, she was absolutely stunning. Her face was that of true beauty, her shining emerald orbs gave a feeling of warmth that Gaara had never experienced before. Gaara proceeded to follow her in the hopes of accidently bumping into her, he doubted that she would notice him following her after all she had her I-pod plugged in the music was so loud you could hear it just by being near her. This pinkette teen danced to the music like nobody else was around and it enticed Gaara that she had this sense of not caring what other people think. The girl had turned her I-pod off and was taking out the ear plugs and Gaara saw this as the chance to introduce himself but was being pulled back by some mysterious stranger, Gaara turned his head around to see who was pulling him back and punched them in the head the person let go but Gaara got a better look at them and realised it was his older brother Kankuro. The red laughed and helped his brother up. He looked back to where she was and saw that she wasn't there any more so now he was pretty pissed off at Kankuro for ruining his chance to talk to the mysterious pink haired girl.

Gaara and his siblings had recently moved from a little town called Suna that was very well known for its constant sand storms and strict Christian belief, so when his father got an offer in a big city town he didn't waste any time on accepting. Gaara, his older brother Kankuro and his older sister Temari had spent all day yesterday getting to know this big town called Konoha.

Gaara was watching the scenery change through the window of his father's car, trying to block out his sister and his father arguing about which way to go while Kankuro was trying to get him to play with his puppets. They stopped outside of a huge old brick building, this obviously was the illustrious Konoha private boarding school, the place was usually only rich kids and people who got in on scholarships. As they got out of the car they saw heard a big group of people yelling and looked over to a large oval stadium and realised that was where it was coming from. The halls inside the building we're of small size which was surprising considering how big the building looked from the outside. They waited outside the principal's office for her to be available.

"You don't think that the kids here will be massive twilight fans do you?" pondered Temari.

"I sincerely hope not I don't want to have to commit suicide within a week of moving here" quipped Kankuro.

"Well you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to" said Gaara.

"Easy for you to say you pride yourself on being invisible and don't have people hounding you even though you give them all the signs that you're not interested" roared Temari.

At that moment a tall black haired boy passed by carrying a shogi board and a bottle of orange juice, Temari's heart nearly stopped on the spot and her face turned pink like a piece of hard candy. The black haired boy looked away from the path ahead of him and saw Temari and his face turned all goofy looking and of course not looking where he was going he walked into the wall then quickly got up grabbed his stuff and ran down the hall as fast as he could.

"Dad can we stay in this town forever?" asked Temari.

"Temari's got a dork for a boyfriend" teased Kankuro.

Which in return Temari slapped him on the back of the head. Gaara laughed and their father sighed then they heard the door open and a tall grey haired man came out of the room with a short brunette haired woman. The man walked off and the woman signalled for them to come inside, the office was prestigious and a busty old woman was sitting behind a desk and motioned for them to sit down.

"Hello I'm principal Tsunade you must be the people who just moved here from Suna" said Tsunade.

"Yes we are" said their father.

"Okay then I just need you as their legal guardian to sign these forms then they can start straight away" boomed Tsunade.

Their father signed the forms and handed them back to Tsunade, she smiled then he said good bye to them and left. The old woman got her assistant to call someone and then she turned back to the Suna siblings.

"Alright Jiraiya will be here in a few minutes to guide you around the building then after that he'll show you to your class, so any questions?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes I have one do you have any shogi clubs at this school?" inquired Temari.

"Yes we do the leader of this club is one Shikamaru Nara I'll call for him and you at lunch you can talk to him about joining then" answered Tsunade.

Temari was doing a victory cheer in her head and Kankuro just smiled a mischievous smile, they waited another five minutes before the one called Jiraiya come. He was an old man with long white hair. They followed him around the school's large campus until he finished their tour and dropped them off in their classes, once Gaara got to his class he couldn't believe his luck the pink haired teen he saw on the street yesterday was sitting at one of the desks and the only desk with an empty chair next to it. He rushed over to it and sat down; the teacher stared at him with anger.

"Where's your late pass?" asked the teacher.

Obviously a temp since she was asking for a late pass.

"This is my first day at this school and I was just being shown around by Jiraiya sensei" answered Gaara.

"Really so if I made a call to the office they would confirm this?" inquired the teacher.

"Yes they would and my name is Gaara" replied Gaara.

A smile broke out across his face and the teacher went out to make the call and the other students started goofing off. Gaara saw a flicker of bubble gum locks and turned his head to his left we're the pink haired teen was smiling at him.

"That was pretty brave of you facing down Anko sensei" said the girl.

"Well it truly is my first day here and I thought she was a temp since she asked for a pass" whispered Gaara.

"Well she is a regular teacher here she just doesn't teach this class so she is a temp for this class, my name is Sakura by the way" chirped Sakura.

"Well Sakura it is nice to meet you" chimed Gaara.

"It's nice to meet you to Gaara" said Sakura.

Sakura giggled and Gaara extended his hand, she shook it and then someone hit her on the back of the head with a pencil. She turned her head around to poke her tongue out at a blonde girl who was making faces at Sakura and flirting with a raven haired teen at the same time. Then the blonde girl and Sakura laughed at the same time and Sakura gave her a thumbs up then turned back to look at Gaara.

"She's my best friend Ino I'll introduce you to her when the bell rings which should be lunch time" said Sakura.

"Okay but who is the guy she is flirting with?" questioned Gaara.

"Oh he's Sasuke her boy toy also known as the school's bisexual slut" chirped Sakura.

They laughed then heard the door open and saw the teacher come back in; she apologized to Gaara and then went back to teaching the class. The time went by fast and the bell sounded off and to Gaara it was like a heavenly chime telling him to be with this pink haired girl named after the cherry blossom. Gaara got up from his chair and Sakura did too and then she looped her arm through his and guided him to the cafeteria to get their lunch then sit down at a table. It was fifteen minutes into lunch when the blonde haired girl named Ino came into the cafeteria and got her food then sat at their table. Gaara noticed she was one of those people with a bubbly personality which made people gravitate towards her usually the type of people he avoided but then again not all of those people are the same plus if he made good with the best friend he had better chances of getting a date with Sakura. Gaara jumped a little when he heard Ino's bracelets clink against the table.

"Ino this is Gaara" said Sakura.

"Hey I'm Ino and I basically know everyone in this town" boomed Ino.

"Hello I'm Gaara and I'm new here obviously" whispered Gaara.

Ino smiled and got up from the other side of the table which made her purple sun dress sway in a way that made all the boys in the cafeteria look and sat down between Gaara and Sakura then hugged them tight, Gaara actually didn't mind this he kind of liked it in fact he really saw himself being friends with these two girls.

Temari was being escorted by principal Tsunade to a room in the centre of the building, she was then lead to a table in the far back we're the boy she saw in the morning was. Temari was glad her white dress went down to her knees otherwise he would see her shaking legs; she noticed he lifted his head and smiled when he saw her.

"Temari this young man here is Shikamaru he's the one you want to talk to join the shogi club" boomed Tsunade.

"I'd be happy to discuss this with you" chimed Shikamaru.

Tsunade left the table and went to the door to leave. Shikamaru whispered to the brunette boy next to him then he got up and stood next to Temari.

"Well I suggest a walk around the school while having this conversation" said Shikamaru.

"Sure that sounds great" quivered Temari.

As they walked Shikamaru talked about the history of his family but Temari wasn't listening she was admiring the fishnet top that clung to his well toned body and the jeans that showed off his totally hot butt. She only heard half his sentences; she noticed that he was staring at her weirdly.

"Did you hear what I just said?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry no I didn't" answered Temari.

"What a drag, I asked you if you'd like to come over to my place tonight" blurted Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's face turned red and Temari realised that he knew all along that she wasn't listening and meant to say something else. She snickered and then turned to face him and placed her hands on her elbows.

"Well I guess I have the time but if this is going to be a date I expect your undivided attention" teased Temari.

"It will be great we can even watch twilight and new moon, you seem like a girl that would love that" taunted Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru that was going too far" said Temari.

"Yeah I sort of realised that after I said it" admitted Shikamaru.

Gaara was sitting between Sakura and Ino during fifth period marine science. Marine science had a pretty laid back teacher who seemed to wear enough green spandex to blind people. So basically marine science was like extended lunch, the girls each vied for his attention but Ino was only being friendly like his brother and his sister but Sakura was different he hoped it was because she liked him the way he liked her. The girls talked about the best hang outs in town and other such things but it was kind of pointless since he would never go to these places unless they asked him to come with them or his siblings forced him to come with them.

Shikamaru's room was huge and Temari plonked herself down on the bed and Shikamaru plonked himself next to her. Shikamaru laughed when he saw her underpants with teddy bears on them and didn't have any problems telling her how stupid he thought they we're. Which led her to lunge herself at him and kiss him softly on the lips, he kissed her back and started stroking the back of her head. She let go of the kiss and smirked at him then placed her hands on her lap.

"That was much better than what I had planned" chirped Shikamaru.

"Of course I don't beat around the bush" teased Temari.

No one from Kankuro's class was home yet because the teacher was a sadist named Ibiki Morino who made the class stay until everyone got every single question right. It was extremely mind numbing and Kankuro was a walking zombie by the time everyone was allowed to go home. Kankuro was stopped by some by a girl he had the same maths class with, he considered her a nerd but she wasn't bad looking in fact she was beautiful. Her brunette hair was an absolute mess and barely holding in the buns she had, she wore a one shoulder top that was coloured gold and white shorts that we're the length of half her upper thigh and of course black gladiator sandals to complete the outfit.

"H-hey I'm TenTen I'm in your m-math class" stuttered TenTen.

"Yeah I saw you being a total brainiac in there" chimed Kankuro.

TenTen blushed and her legs started to shake a little, she couldn't believe how casual he was about everything.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could catch up after school sometime?" pondered TenTen.

"Yeah sure I'll just type my number into your phone" said Kankuro.

"Okay" boomed TenTen.

TenTen handed Kankuro her phone and he typed his number he handed her the phone and then walked off towards home and waved her a good bye. TenTen jumped up and down when he turned his head forward. She was giggling with delight and her friend another brunette with long hair hugged her than they walked off in the other direction.

Gaara moved the food on his plate in an attempt to make it look like he had eaten some of it, he wasn't very hungry at the moment all he could think about was the rosette. His father as usual was eating dinner at the office while working another late night, Temari and Kankuro we're arguing over who gets control of the TV while Gaara stared out the window. He knew what the outcome of the fight was going to be Temari would always get the remote when dad wasn't home, Gaara admired her brain of a tactician it also made him proud that she was his sister. Gaara looked over to the lounge room and as always Temari had won the fight for the remote, the phone rang and Temari jumped up from the couch like there was no tomorrow to answer it. She looked disappointed and walked over to the dining where Gaara was sitting then handed him the phone he took it out of her hand and held it up to his ear.

"Hello who is this?" asked Gaara.

"It's Sakura, are you in a private area?" replied Sakura.

"No, why?" inquired Gaara.

"Because I don't think you'll want anyone to hear our conversation" answered Sakura.

"You know you've got a point" said Gaara.

Gaara put the cutlery on his plate and took them to his room where he could eat and talk without any one bothering him, he banged his hand on the door to make sure no one was listening in then sat down on the floor and let his back rest against his bed.

"Alright I can talk now"

"Good any way I'm having a party next week want to come?"

"Sure but that was your private conversation"

"Well I didn't know how strict and nosy your dad and siblings we're but I haven't finished"

"Nosy they definitely are so go on"

"Well you'll have to come prepared because there is going to be sluts galore at this party not my idea but I can't say no to Ino and there will definitely be alcohol and drugs to boot so you'll definitely not want your family to know"

"My brother and sister are pretty lax about that sort of stuff but yes I would like for them not to know and for them to not come to the party"

"Okay I won't invite them then"

There was a long pause and Gaara was about to ask her a question that would impact his friendship with the rosette but decided to wait until the party.

"I have to go now see you tomorrow Gaara"

"Bye then Sakura"

The sound of the end call tone blared through Gaara's mind, her voice started to become a distant memory and he pined to hear it again to see her again. Gaara went back to that first day where he saw her on the street her bubble gum locks in a curly un-brushed mess, her pink and black singlet like tops clinging to her breasts and stomach her pink plaid skirt nearly coming up to her navel and red converse made Gaara go crazy with desire, he started to remember the way she danced as if the music was guiding her. Gaara came back into the real world when his brother came in the room and kicked his leg, Gaara ignored this knowing it would drive Kankuro crazy then got off the bed and walked over to the living room bringing his dinner with him. Temari had put on some program that made fun of twilight and other such things like it, Gaara laughed as Kankuro came into the room with his face scrunched up in anger. They all went to bed around one am but Gaara couldn't sleep, the tension of waiting to see the rosette was over whelming and it was also an adrenalin rush.

Gaara raced Kankuro to the bathroom like every morning, Gaara always slept in and Kankuro was just lazy and they both didn't shower till the last minute. Thankfully for Gaara today he won the war against who got the bathroom. Once he had his shower then got dressed he made sure that he was wearing clothes that matched for once, Gaara was used to not having any friends and never really wore anything remotely acceptable because he didn't care what anyone else thought but for the rosette he wanted to look his best.

The halls we're filled with students all running to their classes since someone had messed with the bell to make it ten minutes late which meant everyone was late for class and if you we're lucky your teacher wasn't at class yet being pissed off that you we're late. Gaara rushed to drama class as fast as he could unfortunately for him the drama building was on the other side of the school. Once he got there he realised he was lucky and saw that Jiraiya was the teacher for this class. Gaara went over to the class and then over to Sakura and they both danced, they both knew they we're extremely lucky to have Jiraiya as a teacher. Sakura clasped her hands together and held them to her chest then she spun around in a circle smiling and laughing, Gaara could tell she had shifted to her own little world. Gaara noticed unlike yesterday and the day he saw her on the street her hair was brushed and put in a French plait and she wore a pale blue button up top, a black knee length shirt and a black button up jacket.

"What's with being dressed like a lawyer?" inquired Gaara.

"Oh I have an interview for a college application at recess and another one during fifth period" answered Sakura.

"How did you get permission for that?" asked Gaara.

"Oh Tsunade the principal is my grandma, not by blood but yeah she loves me like family" replied Sakura.

Gaara nodded and Sakura went back to her own little world. Once the whole class had arrived Jiraiya led them inside the drama building and told everyone to sit down on the floor. Sakura sat against the wall at the back and signalled Gaara to follow; Gaara was walking over to her but was knocked over by the raven haired boy known as Sasuke. Sasuke sat next to Sakura and placed his arm around her shoulders, Gaara's face flashed red with envy and he walked over to Sakura as fast as he could and sat down on the other side of her. Sakura turned to Gaara and gave him an apologetic look, Gaara realised that she was sincere and stopped being jealous. Sasuke looked at Gaara for one second but one second was all it took for Gaara to see the smirk on his face, he grabbed his phone and fidgeted with it to make Sasuke think he was unfazed. Sakura hated this she didn't like it when Sasuke got this close to her because she always thought of him as Ino's boyfriend even though they weren't the type of people to stick to one person and for some reason she couldn't explain she felt guilty about Gaara seeing this. Sakura caught a glimpse of his jade orbs and saw the beauty and emotion of Gaara, she saw his heart. Gaara listened as Jiraiya gave instructions which we're basically don't bother him and the principal is walking around the area so don't make enough noise for her to hear and they could do whatever they want. Sasuke finally realised this was a pointless endeavour and walked over to a raven haired girl. Sakura and Gaara both let out a deep breath and looked at each other, as they gazed at each other it turned into a sea of expanding green.

"Sorry he gets to be a bit of a handful at times" said Sakura.

"I've noticed that" chirped Gaara.

Gaara was about to open his mouth when the bell went for second period, he got up slowly and had a sort of dizzying feeling. Sakura walked out of the class room as fast as she could, Gaara started walking and his steps we're wobbly. His vision began to blur and his body got more wobbly as he walked more of the huge drama room, finally his body gave up on him and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara woke up in sick bay laying on one of the uncomfortable beds; he looked around to find a school nurse sitting at her desk. He got up from the bed and started walking out of the room when the nurse got up and stopped him in his tracks.

"Sorry you have to stay here" said the nurse.

"I don't care what system you've got here I'm going home since it's the end of the day" angered Gaara.

Gaara walked past the nurse and out of sick bay and on to home, he walked the back streets to avoid the crowd and saw Ino behind a tree crying. Gaara walked up to her and she heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see who it was. Ino saw that it was Gaara and made an effort to reduce the amount of tears on her face, she saw the look of sympathy in his eyes and grabbed his arms and buried her face in his chest and cried harder than before.

"What's the matter Ino?" asked Gaara.

"Well Sakura she had a fight with Sasuke about flirting with her and I don't know why because this was nothing new and she never complained about it before in fact sometimes she encouraged it then Sasuke started yelling at me for her outburst and said that I was a slut and that he didn't want to see me anymore" cried Ino.

"Don't worry about that douche bag you are a teenager after all you have plenty of years ahead of you to form plenty of relationships" enthused Gaara.

"That's true, thanks for your encouraging words Gaara" chimed Ino.

Ino lifted her head from his chest and smiled then she ran off, Gaara felt good about himself for helping Ino get over her problem. Once Gaara got home he just lazed away the rest of the afternoon in his room.

Kankuro was out of the house and at the cinemas waiting for TenTen to arrive, he saw her get out of the cab and fall hard on the ground which made him laugh. TenTen saw Kankuro laughing and she knew he saw her spectacular fall from the cab, unfortunately she hadn't got enough practice wearing the black heels she bought yesterday especially for this date. She even wore a green tube top and black skirt that went down to her knees just to get his attention; TenTen rushed over to him and greeted him. They chose a horror movie and got their food and went inside the cinema, Kankuro suggested they sit in a side aisle. TenTen thought this was so they could make out without any one seeing and dug into her food vigorously so she would have more make out time, Kankuro got more comfortable in his seat waiting for the blood and gore to start. It was half way through the movie and Kankuro was on the edge of his seat admiring the blood and gore spectacle, TenTen almost jumped out of her seat watching one scene and grabbed on to Kankuro's arm and held it very tight.

Why did she say she wanted to see a horror movie if she was going to react like this?

TenTen started to rub Kankuro's leg and finally he realised what TenTen had been trying to convey the whole time he knew her. He sat back in his seat and kissed her continuously, finally she had got what she came for a make out session. Kankuro's lips felt hard and commanding to TenTen but that was just the way she liked it, he clasped a hand around her breast which gave her an adrenalin rush. Kankuro pulled away from the kiss and smiled which made TenTen mad.

"Why did you pull away?" asked TenTen.

"Because the movie is over and the lights are about to go on" answered Kankuro.

Indeed he was right the lights turned on, Kankuro and TenTen got up from their seats and walked out of the cinema. Once they we're outside the building Kankuro waited with TenTen for her ride home, the cold got to TenTen and she started shaking Kankuro saw this and offered her his jacket. TenTen took it and put it on. It took forever for their rides to come but finally they came.

Temari was in her room deciding on her outfit for her next date with Shikamaru when her door burst open with a smiling Kankuro.

"What are you so happy about?" inquired Temari.

"I thought I was to a movie with a friend turns out it was a date" answered Kankuro.

"Figures that you would be so clueless" taunted Temari.

"So how is everything with the shogi nerd?" questioned Kankuro.

"None of your business now gets out of my room before I throw you out" demanded Temari.

Kankuro left the room and shut the door behind him and Temari went back to choosing outfits, she had almost settled on things when she heard her phone buzzing. Temari rummaged through her beg and got out her ringing phone to see that it was a text from Shikamaru.

To Temari: Are you free right now?

She was indeed free but checked her alarm clock to see what time it was, the clock read 11:47pm and Temari nearly jumped if she we're to go out now her dad or anyone else couldn't find out since it was past their curfew. Temari started typing up a reply.

To Shikamaru: Yes but it will take me a bit longer to get to your place since I'll have to sneak out.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed again.

To Temari: Okay see you soon.

And with that she opened the window and got out as quietly as she could.

Gaara woke up with the same nauseous feeling he had when he passed out the day before so he stayed home. He passed the time reading some of the books on the shelf in his sister's room. But the boredom finally got to Gaara and he fell asleep.

...

It was the week end and Kankuro was at TenTen's place waiting for her, she had told Kankuro she wasn't ready yet and that he should wait for her but of course it was only a ploy to make him want her more. Kankuro passed the time by fidgeting with his phone and reading whatever was lying around. TenTen finally came out wearing a stunningly beautiful red dress with a black belt around the waist, Kankuro just stood in shock at how beautiful she was and wondering who ever said blondes look the best in red was obviously a nut job.

"Not that you don't look completely stunning and all but why the belt?" inquired Kankuro.

"It's a bit loose for me around the waist and I don't know how to sew and I don't have the money to have it taken in so I put on an old belt that would go with the dress" answered TenTen.

"That makes sense" said Kankuro.

Then they we're off to the restaurant for their date. Once there TenTen and Kankuro got a seat in one of the booths that had a view of the local shopping district. TenTen's chocolate orbs sparkled in the light of the restaurant and Kankuro couldn't help but admire her grace and outgoing nature, TenTen slipped off her heels and started rubbing Kankuro's leg under the table. Kankuro looked at her and smirked.

"Do you want to go back to my place after dinner and have some night time fun?" asked TenTen.

"Sure why not" answered Kankuro.

Gaara spent the night listening to music and blocking out the umpteenth fight between Temari and his father for her sneaking out to see her friend, but that was as much as his father knew luckily for Temari he didn't know it was actually her boyfriend she saw. Gaara scribbled random nonsense on his note pad to help pass the time; he looked out his window and saw the cherry blossom tree planted in the park next to his house and thought of Sakura and her bubble gum locks. Things had been weird between them since that morning in drama class and it frustrated Gaara to no end not knowing why, it's not like they didn't hang out still it's just Sakura was usually quiet and Ino had to fill in the void.

It was late in the morning on Monday during third period and Gaara was sitting next to the douche bag Sasuke Uchiha who had hurt Ino very badly, Sasuke just looked at Gaara and gave his trade mark smirk. The teacher was asleep in his desk so everyone just mucked around but still made sure the teacher wasn't woken.

"So how are you Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine you sleazy prick" answered Gaara.

"What's with the attitude? Is it because little Sakura is with me and not you?" taunted Sasuke.

Gaara's face showed some of the anger he felt inside then he remembered the Uchiha was watching and relaxed his face into its normal expression, but Sasuke still saw this and decided to pursue his taunting further. Sasuke moved close enough to Gaara so Gaara was the only one who could hear what he was about to say.

"I absolutely love the clothes she wear's but of course they look even better on my floor" whispered Sasuke.

That was the last straw for Gaara; he got up out of his seat and punched the Uchiha right in the face. Students crowded around the table where Gaara and Sasuke we're at and they we're yelling all sorts of things to encourage and hurt them. Sasuke got up from the ground and ran towards Gaara, grabbing him and taking him down to the ground where he was able to land a hit to Gaara's chest. Gaara was able to kick Sasuke off then started pulling at Sasuke's hair in an attempt to pull it out, Sasuke kicked Gaara's arm away from his head. They both got up and Sasuke kicked Gaara in the head but Gaara just shrugged it off and lucky for him the Uchiha had left a very vulnerable part unprotected unlike before; Gaara took this opportunity and kicked Sasuke right between his legs. Sasuke slowly started slumping to the ground and had his hands on his crotch, his face started to turn red and Gaara knew he was in too much pain to get up or even cry out in pain and felt a sadistic pleasure from this. Of course the teacher was awoken by all the ruckus and gave Gaara and Sasuke detention.

Gaara and Sasuke we're in detention on opposite sides of the room, a man named Kakashi was the teacher in charge of detention and he was making sure Gaara and Sasuke we're doing what they we're told. Once it was over Kakashi let them go, Gaara walked home with a sense of self satisfaction that made him forget about all his troubles. When he got home Temari said he has a guest waiting for him in his bedroom, so Gaara walked to his room and opened the door to find Sakura sitting on his bed and she seemed a little down.

"Sakura what's the matter?" asked Gaara.

"It's just all the college applications I sent out have been rejected" answered Sakura.

"That really sucks, I don't see why they did though your one of the smartest people in this school" exclaimed Gaara.

"I shouldn't have been surprised after all I did piss off Sasuke with what I said to him" said Sakura.

"What does Sasuke have to do with any of this?" inquired Gaara.

"Sasuke's has an older brother named Itachi who has good connections with all the rich and powerful people of the world and he does anything to make his little brother Sasuke happy" replied Sakura.

Gaara sat down on the bed registering what she just said and what he did to Sasuke, he was starting to worry that Sasuke would make sure that his father got fired and started to feel a little nauseous.

"So you're saying he's an arsehole with power okay then I'm about ready to go kill myself" lamented Gaara.

"Why what did you do?" questioned Sakura.

"Today in class he said some really bad things about you and I lost it and bashed the shit out of him" answered Gaara.

"Thank you for defending me when I wasn't able to defend myself" said Sakura.

"No problem he was being a total sleaze bag saying you we're with him and we're having sex with him so I pretty much had to" chimed Gaara.

"So will you be going to my party on Saturday?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course" answered Gaara.

Temari was wearing a long golden coloured one shoulder dress she got for her birthday last year and a gold necklace with a sapphire hanging from it to match, when Shikamaru saw her he was astounded at her unparalleled beauty. Of course they did their usual insult flirting and some making out but tonight they had planned to go to this special spot on the lake for their romantic evening. Temari's golden dress flowed in the night air and her heart beated to the sound of his. Shikamaru just laid there looking at the absolutely gorgeous Temari, he put his hand to her cheeck and started to stroke it.

Kankuro was in his seat in geography like everyone else waiting for the teacher to come, to pass the time he played air drums on his desk and started singing iron man. The noise of his fellow students grew louder and louder, he finally turned around to see a bunch of fan girls going nuts. Kankuro walked over to the crowd to get a closer look and saw they we're going nuts over Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi, Kankuro thought Sasuke was a twat but he had talked to Itachi and thought he was alright. He went back to his seat and continued what he was doing before; TenTen saw Kankuro and rushed over to him. Kankuro gave her a quick kiss on the lips and TenTen threw herself on him which Kankuro found amusing, Sasuke saw Kankuro and remembered he was Gaara's brother and a plot arose in mind for his revenge on Gaara.

...Artists comments...

Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

…Artists comments…

Yes I finally updated this fanfiction I hope you like it and comments are really appreciated.

…

After geography finished Kankuro went to his locker and as he was putting his geography stuff away and getting his English stuff out he noticed Sasuke talking to TenTen, Kankuro thought this was odd especially when TenTen laughed at something the Uchiha said. TenTen rushed over to Kankuro with a huge smile on her face, she latched on to Kankuro's arm and they walked over to her locker. Once at her locker TenTen opened it to reveal an array of pink all over the walls of the inside of her locker, she also had several pictures on the door of her and two boys Kankuro had come to know as Neji and Lee. Kankuro started to feel ashamed of not having a picture of him and TenTen and thought that next time they went on a date he would bring his camera, he also noticed one of TenTen holding a trophy and asked her what it was about. TenTen told him it was from last year when she entered the swimming carnival and got second place then she got out her texts books and they walked off to their next class.

The shone brightly through the windows of the halls lighting up Gaara's face which today portrayed pure joy, all because he had beaten up the Uchiha which made him laugh every time he thought about it and because him and Sakura we're back to normal. Gaara smiled as he watched Ino have her I-pod on full volume and danced to the beat while walking in the halls, everybody was careful to see her and dodge her. Sakura was going on about her party tonight and what the arrangements we're after everyone had left, Gaara and Ino wanted to stay at Sakura's that night but her grandma Tsunade was a bit sceptical about it especially with Gaara staying over. They we're just going around the corner to math class when Ino literally bumped into the Uchiha, Sasuke just smirked at them and then walked over to Sakura so he was just an inch in front of her then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you enjoying yourself Sa-ku-ra?" mocked Sasuke.

Sakura tried to struggle out of his arms but the Uchiha kept a firm hold on her, he even went as far as to move his hips extremely close to hers which made Sakura blush. Gaara was about to lose it again and start another fist fight with the Uchiha, he took a step forward but Ino grabbed him by the arm and shook her head. Gaara calmed down a little and waited to see Sakura's reaction but if the Uchiha took one step out of line he was going to start another fight with him, Gaara watched as Sakura was carefully contemplating the implications of what she would say next.

"Let go of me Sasuke" demanded Sakura.

"Not a chance. It really is a shame about your college applications isn't it Sa-ku-ra?" teased Sasuke.

"You really are trash Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Oh come on I show you nothing but kindness yet you shower me with hatred and suspicion" chimed Sasuke.

"Your right Sasuke how could I think you we're jealous of what I have with my friends since everyone knows you get it on with your brother" yelled Sakura.

Every other student in the area turned their heads to listen to what the fight was about, Sakura was pleased with herself seeing as how her remark caught the attention of every student nearby and frustrated Sasuke to no end. A smile spread across Sakura's face as she watched it turn in to a sculpture of anger, then Sasuke calmed down and smirked his trade mark smirk. Sakura was curious as to why he was calm again, she felt his hand slightly squeeze her arse just before he let go of her then he stepped back and watched as Sakura blushed.

"Rug muncher has your relationship with Ino got so boring that you've had to add Gaara to the mix or is he just supposed to film you two so you can watch it later and masturbate to it?" quipped Sasuke.

"Really your going to be that pathetic oh well why don't I give it a try" mocked Sakura.

"At least I don't masturbate so much my fingers don't give me pleasure any more so I have to resort to using any object I can" taunted Sasuke.

"Well at least I don't get it from my brother daily and nightly and ever so rightly" spat Sakura.

Sasuke was completely stunned by her remark that he almost walked right over to her and punched her in the face, teasing him in this game they play is one thing but insulting his brother too that was stepping over the line and Sasuke didn't like it. The crowd of students stood there waiting for Sasuke's come back, Sakura dropped her head down smiled then shook it then she walked over to Ino and kissed her full on the lips. The crowd hollered in surprise and arousal clearly Sasuke had lost the battle, Gaara just stood there shocked and with his mouth open.

"As you can see I'm not ashamed of my sexuality" retorted Sakura.

The crowd hollered even louder and Sasuke stormed off, Ino and Sakura just stood there laughing then walked to their original destination. After thirty seconds Sakura realised Gaara was still back there and ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, Sakura was absolutely beaming with excitement at outwitting the Uchiha and every one could see it. Sasuke did turn his head around and saw all this then continued storming off, he thought "how dare the pinkette and her friends make fun of me at every chance they can take" and it only fuelled his already boiling over anger.

...

When they we're in math class Gaara asked what all that was about in the hall with the Uchiha and Sakura told him it all was a joke especially that thing with Ino, and Gaara calmed down then went back to tapping his pencil against the table. To Gaara the math class was taking forever, all he wanted to do was go home and let the day be done with. But of course it wasn't that simple he still had three more periods to go through and all of them we're classes with the Uchiha; the battle wasn't over yet not by a long shot.

...

It was Saturday and Gaara was getting ready for the party, Gaara had on his black fishnet top and red jeans and was currently putting on his eyeliner. Yes the dark area around his eyes was the effect of eyeliner but before Gaara started putting it on all those years ago he just looked plain weird without it so every day he puts the eyeliner on, and of course his siblings teased him a lot about it at first but after a year they dropped teasing him about it. Once he applied the last of the eyeliner he grabbed his blackberry and headed out the door and off to Sakura's party.

Once Kankuro saw Gaara leave he walked into the room and started sifting through Gaara's stuff, Kankuro eventually found what he was looking for then went back to his own room. As soon as Kankuro shut the door behind him he got his phone out of his pocket and called TenTen, she answered with a cheerful tone but Kankuro had trouble hearing her because there was loud music in the background. Kankuro eventually gave up and said he would talk to her later then hung up the phone, he then proceeded to his desk to play some games on his computer.

Temari was in her room applying gold nail polish to her nails as she heard Gaara leave for his party and her dad leave for work, their dad had a late night conference which he wouldn't be getting back from so they had the house to themselves for the night and most of tomorrow. Temari invited Shikamaru over and was currently waiting for a reply; of course to make Kankuro get out of the house when Shikamaru arrived she did have to bribe him with twenty dollars but still it was worth it. Temari had her window open so the fresh night air was flowing through her room and making it slightly cold, her phone vibrated on the bed and she ran over to her bed to answer it. It was a text from Shikamaru telling her that he would be late; Temari sighed then went back to polishing her nails.

...

Gaara was at Sakura's house searching all over for Sakura; Gaara saw scores of women all over but still couldn't find her. Gaara was getting anxious and was starting to sweat, a tiny droplet rushed down his forehead and onto his top. Ke$ha's song blah blah blah was playing in the background and some of the party goers we're turning the music up, his adrenalin was pumping and he was breathing very heavily. Gaara had to get out of there and fast, he ran fast towards the back door which led to the back yard. The back yard was swarming with people and Gaara couldn't handle it so he ran back inside and went up the stairs to try and escape to one of the bedrooms, inside the room it was very girly with light blue walls and dark blue carpet and a pink bed with a huge stuffed animal collection on it. Gaara laid down on the bed and started to calm down a little; he turned his head and looked at the stuffed animal collection next to him. Gaara noticed that they we're arranged in alphabetical order, but the one that really caught his attention was a small and battered old panda. The panda was missing an ear and an eye but it still sat there proud and dignified, Gaara smiled then picked up the old panda and hugged him close to his chest. Gaara heard some noises and shot up immediately, the door knob was being jostled and Gaara quickly ran and opened the shutter doors of the closet and hid inside. The bedroom door opened to reveal a very drunk TenTen and some guy that Gaara couldn't quite figure out, he watched as TenTen stumbled onto the bed and took her clothes off. Gaara tried to think of a way to get out because he definitely didn't want to watch his brother score; he just decided to wing it and opened the closet door to see a half naked TenTen with Sasuke's cock in her mouth. Sasuke turned around and smirked at Gaara, Gaara frowned and stood next to Sasuke and started a staring contest. Gaara reached his hand into his pocket and turned the voice recorder on hoping what he recorded would come in handy later; Sasuke put his right hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"So Gaara want to join in? I cater to guys especially" said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I don't swing that way, I'm taking TenTen and leaving you perverted prat" replied Gaara.

"Fine I'll just leave then" chimed Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the room with a smile on his face, Gaara wondered why this was but then went back to making sure TenTen got home safely. Gaara grabbed TenTen's clothes off the floor and took hold of her arm, Gaara had troubles putting TenTen's top back on her and just settled for putting her bra back on her. Gaara held her up and they walked out of the room and down the stairs. The smell of alcohol was really strong on TenTen and Gaara almost retched at it, Gaara looked around when he heard a familiar voice. The pinkette teen walked over to him and slapped him in the face; Gaara couldn't understand why Sakura did this.

"You conniving little twat" yelled Sakura.

"What did I do?" questioned Gaara.

"What you've done is evident on your shoulder" answered Sakura.

"This isn't what it looks like Sakura I was just helping TenTen" whimpered Gaara.

"I don't want to hear it, don't even bother hanging with me and Ino on Monday because I never want to see or speak to you again" angered Sakura.

Sakura stormed off she didn't even glance back at Gaara, Gaara was absolutely shattered but he went back to the more important task of getting TenTen home. How he wanted to just leave TenTen and go talk to sort things out with Sakura but he would hate himself even more if he let anything bad happen to TenTen. Gaara took his blackberry out of his pocket and called his brother, he waited for ages but Kankuro didn't answer then he slung TenTen onto his back and started walking home.

Sakura was in the kitchen getting a drink when Sasuke came up and hugged her, Sakura was still in shock about what happened only seconds ago so unlike what would happen usually she just let it be. Sasuke caressed her cheek then moved her closer to his body; Sakura couldn't help but cry on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stayed right by her side as she went up stairs to her bed room, she tumbled on to the pink mess which was her bed and continued crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe he would do this to me" cried Sakura.

"People can do things that you would never think possible" chirped Sasuke.

…

Temari was stomping around the room she had been this way since fifteen minutes ago when she got a text from Shikamaru saying he wasn't coming over, Temari went into the kitchen and got the big tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon out of the drawer then dug into it with gusto. Temari went back to her room and put on mean girls it always cheered her up when she was in a bad mood, she snuggled into the blankets and held the tub of ice cream close to her. Temari heard a knocking at her door then handle being twisted indicating that it was Kankuro; Kankuro was the only person she knew that knocked then opened the door with out getting an answer. Kankuro came and sat down on the bed with Temari and started scooping into the ice cream, she laughed to herself then hugged the lazy brother of hers.

Gaara was walking along the back streets of Konoha but he was getting really tired and his house was still far away on the other side of town in fact, Gaara knew there was a hotel a few blocks away and decided it would be best if he got a room for him and TenTen to rest for the night. The neon lights of the hotel we're blinding Gaara making it difficult for him to find his wallet, the man behind the desk kept tapping his fingers on the solid wooden counter which was the hotel check in. When Gaara finally found his wallet and showed the picture id to the clerk then paid for the room he was given a key and he proceeded to walk to his room, the room was on the third floor and it was not easy lugging an unconscious TenTen up those stairs. Once he got to the third floor then to the end of the hallway Gaara searched his pockets for the room key, Gaara shoved the key in the lock and pushed the door open to reveal a neat and tidy two room with two single beds. Gaara placed TenTen down gently on the closest bed then went back to close the door, Gaara was so tired that once he reached the closest bed he passed out on it.

Gaara awoke to see a small flash of light appear from the window he also noticed that outside it was completely foggy; once he sat up he noticed a note on the floor. It was in TenTen's hand writing and Gaara couldn't figure out why she would leave a note let alone leave without waking him.

To Gaara

I'm sorry about whatever happened between us last night I was very drunk and as a consequence I did something with you that I know regret but this does not excuse my actions so I apologise for leading you on last night and I am going to see Kankuro straight away to tell him what happened.

Sincerely TenTen

Gaara didn't register what she was talking about for a few minutes then it hit him, she was only dressed in her bra and skirt when he hauled her all the way here because he couldn't carry her any further. TenTen thought that they had sex last night and she was going to tell Kankuro, Gaara got his things and rushed out of the room and down stairs to the lobby to check out. Then he rushed off down the streets of Konoha and on to home.

…

"I'm so sorry Kankuro" cried TenTen.

"I need some time to think TenTen" pondered Kankuro.

"Kankuro I understand I'll just leave now" quivered TenTen.

Tears we're pouring down Kankuro's and TenTen's face, she felt so horrible about the whole incident and she walked out of the house. TenTen got into her car and buckled up the seat belt; she put the keys in the ignition and stomped on the acceleration pedal. The broken hearted TenTen raced down the streets all flustered from the recent events; suddenly she lost control of the car and crashed.

…Artists comments…

I'm so sorry it's shorter than usual but a lot of you fans wanted the next chapter and this is what I came up with. Finally the night of the party, and yes obviously everything that happened at the party will come up in later chapters. Of course there had to be shocking plot twists so find out what happens to TenTen after the accident and let's not forget Gaara and Sakura's second fall out, and why did Shikamaru stand up Temari? What will Kankuro do now with the information he has tune in next time for expanding green chapter four. As usual don't do a hit and run.


End file.
